Heart Of Blades
by Shirogami
Summary: Hanagumi is defeated, now they depends on how you help them stand up again, Oogami.(Complete and updated on 161204)
1. Prologue

**Sakura Taisen: Heart Of Blades   
By Shirogami **

_Legends   
(As guides for those who rarely understand the phrase used within this fiction):_

_**Kouma   
**Name for the monster-type enemy who endanger Teito.__   
**Teikoku Kagekidan   
**A secret unit of Teito army formed by Yoneda under the "Teikoku Defensive Project"__   
**Hanagumi   
**"Floral" Assault Team of Teikoku Kegekidan which in charge of fighting against whoever endanger the safety of Teito.__**   
Member of Hanagumi   
**Sakura, Sumire, Maria, Kanna, Kohran, Iris.__**   
Kobu / Jinbu   
**Name for the weapon of Teikoku Kagekidan, which is a robot who use the steam engine & its pilot's spirit energy as its main source of power.__   
**Teigeki Sannin Muzume   
**A nickname for group of three girls who work for Teigeki theater, formed by Kasumi, Yuri & Tsubaki. They are also the members of Kazegumi, which in charge for the transportation for Hanagumi.__   
**han   
**Kohran usually call her friends with this phrase, due to her kansai tone.   
**san   
**A phrase mostly use to call either elder / more respectable / not-so-close people in polite way.   
**kun   
**A phrase mostly use to call either similar age/ close people in polite way._

**Prologue**

After the last battle against their new enemy - Kouma, Teikoku Kagekidan is not only lost their only weapon - Kobu, but also their self-confidence in fighting the improved enemy in future. Every member of the team: Sakura, Sumire, Maria, Kanna, Kohran, Iris feels like falling into a deep pit in facing their defeat. As their captain, Oogami Ichiro is called upon to submit the report of that battle to his superior, Commander Yoneda.

"So, how is everyone? Oogami." Yoneda asked with the serious tone.   
"Not good, Sir. everyone has not back in their own shape, I don't know what can I do already, especially Maria, although she does seems like usual, but I know she's pretending to be. I¡K I am sorry for that battle, Sir, it's all because of my misjudgment upon our enemies." Oogami cannot forgive his mistake and apologize to Yoneda. Among the member of Teikoku Kagekidan, he is the most upset person, ever since he is in charge of ordering everyone in the battle.   
"No, Oogami, it is not your fault upon this defeat, I had read the Ayame's report. In fact, I should thank you for trying your best of bringing all my daughters back. If not, I won't forgive myself." Yoneda try to comfort Oogami, so he will not blame himself again.   
"Sir Yoneda... thank you..." Oogami try to pull himself together in return of his officer's understanding and forgiveness. He holds his knuckle hard, then replies Yoneda, "I... I will try to get them back in normal again, I promise you, Sir."   
"Good! That's what I want to hear from you." Yoneda feel glad to hear the answer he wants. "Then, excuse me, Sir." Oogami salutes and walks out from the door with a determined face.   
"I am counting on you, Oogami." Yoneda whispers to himself.

Author's note:   
Greeting to everyone, I am Shirogami and this is my first fan-fic for the Sakura Taisen. I don't own the characters of Sakura Taisen but I hope all of you enjoy the story.

I took this story as alternative route for the game Sakura Taisen 1's storyline, which is after the first time the Hanagumi encountered the Koumas.   
Please R&R, no matter good or bad, Thank you.

Next chapter will out soon, please enjoy it too.


	2. Chapter 1: Kohran, glad to have you back

_**Heart Of Blades   
By Shirogami**_

_Chapter 1: Kohran, glad to have you back._

As Oogami walk out from Yoneda's office, he keeps thinking of the ways for encouraging the other members, and to get inspiration, he go to the library. When he walks up the stairs, he hears an explosion from the basement.   
"An attack?" On impulse, he ran to the place where he guesses the sound from - the hangar for the Kobus. When he arrived, he saw clouds of smokes everywhere.   
"Wh... What happened?" As Oogami is nearly confused by the situation, a shadow is coming out from the smokes.   
"Sorry, Oogami-han, it is me."   
"Kohran? What are you doing here? And what happened? I thought I just heard an explosion from here." Oogami asked as he tries to clear the smokes in front of him.   
"Well, cough... cough... I try to fix the Kobus and cough... cough... it seems like they cannot be repaired anymore: cough... cough... the engine is totally broken, the mechanic parts are mostly damaged, especially cough... cough... especially the spirit energy transfer system, it need to be replaced with better equipment." Kohran explain the reason for the incidents, with a sorrow looking face.

For better place to talk, Oogami leads Kohran out from the hangar, then try to get tissue from his pocket to clean his face, "I think you need this." As he hand the tissue to Kohran, he noticed the tears start to drop from her eyes already.   
"Kohran..."   
"Oogami-han, I... I am really useless, as a mechanic for those children, I am not only cannot fix them back, now I even make them become worse... sob... I... I don't know what can I do already, I... I..." As Kohran blamed herself, her tears had silently draw two lines on her face as she continued, "If... (sob) if... I had empower the Kobu, it won't... (sob) become into this bad situation, if... (sob) if only I improve my spirit energy, at least there is one kobu still functioning."   
"Kohran, stop it!" Suddenly Oogami shout at the depressed Kohran because he cannot keep seeing she keep blaming to herself.   
"Oogami...han..." Kohran glares at her captain.

"Look! It is not everyone's fault for that battle. If there is, it will be me to be blamed! Not you, or anyone of you but me! Besides, even we lose in that fight, but if you keep depressing yourself, then you are totally lose, not only physical, but spiritual as well!" Kohran surprised to hear Oogami's word.   
"Now, self-confidence is more important than everything for you. So please, Kohran, don't blame yourself anymore, just think that it is time for those "children" to rest for a while, so as you, okay?" Oogami try to advice and encourage Kohran as best as he can.   
"You are right, Oogami-han. Defeat is defeat, but I still can move on and improve, there is a quote: 'anyone who has never made a mistake has never tried anything new.' So, may be I can get something better from this failure." Kohran reply Oogami, as she wiped away her tears and stopped crying.   
"That's right, Kohran, This is the Kohran I know." Oogami lower his voice tone and glad that Kohran accept his advice.   
"Thank you very much Oogami-han, I feel better after talk with you. Now, time to work out, there is still a lot to be done." As Kohran finished her words, she walked back into the garage.   
"Glad to have you back, Kohran."

Author's Note:   
Greetings, everyone! Shirogami here and I would like to thank you all for keep reading this story.   
With the reason of break the paragraphs for scenario and dialogues, you might find the length of my story's chapters is different. I will beg for forgiveness if it looks weird and troublesome but I promise that it is for the good flow of the story.   
Next chapter is up soon, please R&R, Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2: You do care for her, don't yo...

_**Heart Of Blades   
By Shirogami **_

_Chapter 2: You do care for her, don't you, Kanna?_

As Oogami ready to go upstairs, he saw there is light comes out from the gymnasium. In wondering of who is in there, Oogami opens the door and see Kanna is practicing with the punching bag, Kanna notices him as well and greet him.   
"Yo, captain, what kind of wind have brought you here?"   
"Just a normal patrolling around the theater, it seems like you are doing fine here." Oogami is happy to see that Kanna is the one do not fell depressed at this moment.   
"Well, may be we are defeated, but the most important thing is we still alive, that means we still have a chance to defeat those devils in future. Right, captain?"   
"Yes, that is definitely true. As long as we are still here, no one can endanger Teito." Oogami said to Kanna as she has the same thinking as his.

"By the way, captain, have you seen Sumire around? I haven't seen her since this morning, either or brunch time."   
"No, I don't see her around either. All this morning I had been inside Manager Yoneda's office to submit my report."   
"Hmm... in that case, I think you better check her out, since the last battle, her doesn't look so good all the time, except the chilling, creepy laugh". Kanna says to Oogami as worrying expression appears upon her face.   
"Ha... chiu" Somewhere in the theater, Sumire sneezes and feels a chill down to her own spine. "Gee, I wonder who is gossiping about me behind my back."

"Leave it to me, Kanna." Lightly punching his own chest, Oogami ensures Kanna that he will have a look for Sumire and help her when she needs it. Then he continues, "By the way, I thought you always fight with Sumire, hard to imagine you will care for her now."   
"WH... WHAT? I CARE? THAT CACTUS WOMAN? NO... NO WAY!!!" Kanna yells for her captain's words and blushed as well.   
By drilling both of his ears a bit, Oogami continues, "Calm down. Kanna, it is fine for you to mind and care for Sumire, after all, you've known her longer than I did. Plus, she is our companion, more over, FRIENDS! It is nothing strange for us to care for our friends, especially now, I bet she needs encouragement more than anyone of us, you should know that better, right?" Oogami explained to Kanna, as he knew that the arrogant Sumire appreciates her pride more than everyone did, even she needs help, she will not ask for it and wait for someone to offer it.   
"You... you are right, captain. Sorry about just now." Kanna apologizes to Oogami, as she knows her over-reaction almost causes Oogami almost gets a heart attack or become deaf.   
"It's okay for me. By the way, it looks like you had improved your techniques, how about a spar?" "You mean that? Sure, why not? Just don't cry when you get hurts, hahaha... "   
"Hahaha...same to you, so, let's start it, shall we?" Posting a ready stance, their sparring begins...

After a short spar with Kanna, Oogami feels like getting relieve after sweating. As he continues his way to the library, he notices someone is approaching to him. A yellow colored hair girl is running towards Oogami, hugging her teddy bear.

Author's Note:   
Greetings, everyone! Shirogami here and I would like to thank you all for keep reading this story.   
In personal opinion, I really like the relationship between Kannaand Sumire, they like to fight each other, but still, when one of them face problem, the other one will concern. And I think this kind of friendship is a lond-lasting, don't you think?   
Okay, next chapter is up soon, please R&R, Thank you.


	4. Chapter 3: Katanas for Iris?

_**Heart Of Blades   
By Shirogami**_

_Chapter 3: Katanas... for Iris?_

"Big Brother, Iris is looking for you everywhere, where have you been?" Iris asks with worrying tone, sounds like she is confused with something else.   
"Just patrolled around the basement. What is it, Iris? Something I can help?" Oogami worries about Iris as well therefore he offers assistance.   
"Really? Big Brother, you can help Iris? WAI! WAI! Jean Paul, do you hear that? Iris is so happy! Then, Big Brother, please come with Iris now." Surprised by Oogami offering, Iris's face turned into happy and pulls Oogami's hand and run towards the backyard garden of the theater. Oogami finds quite confused and asks himself why would Iris bring him here.   
Just before he starts to question, another person who is in the garden surprises him.

Actually, it is Sakura who is practicing her sword skills in the evening. She is also surprised when Iris dragged Oogami into her practicing time.   
"Oo... Oogami-san, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked Oogami surprisingly.   
"I... I just follow Iris because she wants my help, then she pulls me to here already." Oogami explains for his disturbance and turns to Iris, then he finds out that Iris is holding wooden swords and offer them to Oogami and Sakura. "Iris, why do you want to offer us these?" Oogami asked Iris curiously.   
"Iris wants to learn how to fight with weapons, and Iris want to use the blades, like Big Brother and Sister Sakura use your own. Please, Big Brother, please teach Iris how to use this, can you?" It looks like after the last battle, Iris have been confusing of her defeat was cause by that she don't know how to use a weapon. As a result, she ran to Oogami and Sakura for lessons.

"Iris, do you really means this? You really want to use these katana as you weapon? But you are too small for that." Sakura asks curiously, especially when she thinks that Iris is too young and not suitable to use weapons.   
"Iris is not a kid anymore! Iris wants to fight like you and Big Brother, Sister Sakura, please..." Iris declared that she is adult enough and ready to decide what she wants. "But... but..." When Sakura cannot decide what to do anymore, Oogami speaks something surprised her.   
"Okay, Iris, we can teach you..."   
"Really? Big Brother. WAI! WAI! IRIS LOVES BIG BROTHER!" Iris shouts and throws her teddy bear in the air.   
"...But first, I want you to see Sakura and I fight with these wooden swords first, so you understand more of the way of using them, deal?" Oogami continues his word and offer a condition.   
"Okay, whatever you say. Hurry, hurry, Iris is so exciting!" Without think twice, Iris agrees with Oogami's condition.   
"Oogami-san, are you sure about this?" After accepting the wooden blade from Oogami, Sakura are still confused by his decision. Oogami says nothing, just points the wooden sword towards Sakura and poses a ready stance. "Sakura-kun, get ready, I won't show mercy." Even without saying that, as a trained swordsman, Sakura can sense the offending aura around Oogami, she knows that he really mean business this time, as a result, she also get herself ready for fighting against her most trusted person.

**Author's Note:**   
Greetings, everyone! Shirogami here and I would like to thank you all for keep reading this story.   
Thank you, Ice Spectre & sakuramiko, your words will keep this story going.   
Next chapter is up soon, please R&R, Thank you.


	5. Chapter 4: Brace yourself, Sakurakun!

_**Heart Of Blades   
**_By Shirogami

**Chapter 4: Brace yourself, Sakura-kun!**

Times is just like stopped for a while, the two swordsmen won't dare to underestimate each other. They know each other's skill much, ever since they have been already fighting enemies side by side for long time, plus from Oogami's eye, Sakura knows that if she do not fight with her best, she will be seriously injured.   
"Oogami-san..." just as Sakura expression changes to be slightly curious, Oogami suddenly attacks her without giving her chance to think. By waving his blade, he chops towards Sakura's head. But Sakura is a trained swordsman, she instantly raise her sword to block the attack, then try to lead Oogami's blade to side, then swing her blade and slashes towards his rips, Oogami quickly steps backward to avoid the attack, but as he reach the ground, he charges towards Sakura again and performs a left slash onto her. Seeing Oogami is charging fiercely, Sakura get her defensive stance back, block his attack by raising her sword vertically and hold it.   
"You are too naive, Sakura-kun. Take this!!!" Suddenly, Oogami turns to his left to make a spin, it causes Sakura lost her balance, falls forward and leave her back open for Oogami to attack, and he take the opportunity to perform a slash towards her neck, but strangely, that Oogami just stopped almost an inch from his target, then hold his pose and stares at his opponent fiercely.

"Oogami-san..." When Sakura wants to thank Oogami for showing mercy, "Sakura-kun, you are too weak! If I am your real enemy, now your head is somewhere else!" he says this as scolding Sakura for not concentrating on the battle. "That will the one and only chance I'd given to you. Now, Sakura-kun, prepare yourself." After saying this, Oogami keeps charging at her.   
This time, he uses his full force and attacks her non-stop, Sakura keeps defending his attacks and wait for chances to counter them. Iris become nervous and afraid for watching both of the people she liked fight each other, she never thought that when people use weapon to fight without mercy could be as horrible and frightening as the glaring swordsmen who stood in front of her, she also doubt when she saw Oogami had become very fierce that she never saw before.   
"No, this is not Big Brother Iris knew, this is not..." Just as Iris looks into Oogami and Sakura's fierce expression, she keeps whispering to herself that the two people, who she knew are kind and caring, is not what she want to see from this fight.   
"The game is over, Sakura-kun!" While dark clouds with roaring lighting start to gather above the fighters, Oogami get both his swords crossed in front of him, with aura starts to charge up around his weapon, he raise them up over his front, still in cross, then he steps one foot backwards, draw out the swords over half a circle and performs both of them pointing at Sakura.   
"Ro-Kou... Mek-Kiaku..." As Oogami poses his stance, the sky starts to roar with thunder.   
Knowing he is serious, Sakura also charges her spiritual energy around her blade as well, "Ha-Jya... Ken-se..."   
"No, both of you, please..." Just when Iris still in her thinking, Oogami makes out a chance to attack Sakura, but, Sakura is also a swordsman, who had been trained since her childhood, also slash to Oogami to make a tie, which could results in great pain for both of them.   
"KAIDOU... RANMA!!!" Oogami shouts as he swings both his swords at Sakura.   
"OUKA... HUOSHIN!!!" Sakura yells, as she performs a hard slash onto Oogami.   
"NO!!! IRIS DOESN'T WANT THIS!!! BOTH OF YOU! PLEASE!!! STOP!!!" Suddenly, Iris teleports in between Sakura and Oogami, holding Oogami's approaching body with all of her might, it eventually slows Oogami's attack, but not for Sakura, even though she wanted to stop, but it was to late for her to do that, her sword just about few inches before Iris. Just when everything seems too late...

**Author's Note:**   
Greetings, everyone! Shirogami here and I would like to thank you all for keep reading this story.   
My first time ever write a fighting scene, sorry if it confuse you guys about the scene.   
The description below explains the Japanese phrase use in this chapter, for the gamer can skip this, if you wish to:   
'Ro-Kou-Mek-KiaKu' is actually name for the sword stance used by Oogami when fighting. In My POV it either means 'Destruction of the Wolf with the fierce of the Tiger' or 'Destruction that destroy wolves and tigers', depends on how you guys judge it.   
'Kai-Dou-Ran-Ma' is one of the skills Oogami used in the game, this skill name means, 'a clean slash solves a bunch of mess roots'   
'Ha-Jya-Ken-Se' is the name of the sword stance used by Shinguji Sakura in her combat, it means 'the sword stance that destroys evil'   
'Ou-Ka-Hou-Shin' is the skill used by Shinguji Sakura, it straightly means 'Cheery Blossom's Spirit Attack.   
I don't owe the characters of Sakura Taisen, but I hope you enjoy this story.   
Next chapter is up soon, please R&R, Thank you.


	6. Chapter 5: Iris, we envy you

**_Heart Of Blades_   
**By Shirogami

**Chapter 5: Iris, we envy you.**

"PAK!!!" Both Iris and Sakura almost become petrified for seeing Oogami's reaction just in the nick of time: He use his full energy on both sword to block Sakura's attack, but it can only equals her spiritual energy, the strength of the slash itself straightly break through the guarding sword and chopped on Oogami's arm, who is intend to protect Iris. Feeling the swordsmen stop their fight, sunshine slowly reappears from the sky.   
Holding his injured arm, Oogami slowly bends down on the ground. Seeing Oogami gets hurt, Sakura quickly drops her wooden sword and hold Oogami with Iris. After laying Oogami on the bench, Iris uses her spirit energy to heal Oogami. While she is doing the medication, Oogami talks to Iris. "Iris, how do you think about our fight?"   
"Hate it! Iris hates it!" Iris quickly answers with tears out of her eyes.   
"Why?" Oogami continues his questions.   
"Iris... Iris hates when somebody gets hurt. Iris doesn't want Big Brother to get hurt."   
"That's what I want to tell you, Iris" Iris get a confuse mark on her forehead as Oogami speaks to her.

"Actually, it is us who should envy you, Iris. It is because you can join the battle with us without using any weapon at all." As the wounded Oogami starts to get up after Iris' treatment, he continues, "Eventually, Iris, you has the greatest weapon ever than anyone of us do - you pure, caring, and your strong will of avoid war that the others hard to achieve to have what you already have within you. With these things within you, I believe none of us is stronger than you."   
"But... but Big Brother..."   
"Iris, can't you see that? Even when Sakura and I are fighting without any mercy, by the time you rush to stop me from charging, I can feel that protecting you is more important than slashing at Sakura and win the battle. That's right, my will of not letting you get hurt have give me the courage to block Sakura's attack with my bare arms." Looking at Oogami's determined face and his words, Iris holds her teddy bear tightly and thinks even more deeply about what she just heard.

"Thank you, Big Brother. Iris knows what to do now. Iris will never tend to use any weapon again and will protect everyone I love will all my might, even without blades and guns." Iris replies after she thinks for a while. Oogami gives her a smile that Iris always gets from the usual Oogami - a warm and caring smile. Without second thought, Iris gives Oogami a hug and thanks him for advising her.   
"And Big Brother, I really love you, the moment you block sister Sakura's attack to protect me, you look so... awesome... and... charming..." With her cheeks start to become red, the little French blonde whispers.   
"Huh? What did you just say, Iris?" Oogami miss the words and asks.   
"Nothing, nothing at all, hahaha..." Squeezing her pal, Jean Paul the teddy bear, Iris answers happily.

**Author's Note:**   
Greetings, everyone! Shirogami here and I would like to thank you all for keep reading this story.   
Many of you wonder, "how come it doesn't rain?" Well, there is a kind of weather where the dark clouds on roars out thunder but not raining at all.   
I don't owe the characters of Sakura Taisen, but I hope you enjoy this story.   
Next chapter is up soon, please R&R, Thank you.


	7. Chapter 6: No matter what happens, I wil...

_**Heart Of Blades   
**_By Shirogami 

**Chapter 6: No matter what happens, I will protect you, Sakura-kun.**

After Iris get herself back in the theater, Oogami tries to get some rest on the bench. In the mean time, Sakura comes approach to Oogami, along with a medicine case. Actually, Sakura straightly rush to medical room at the basement of the theater, so she doesn't know that Iris had cured Oogami with her spiritual energy.   
"Oogami-san, how are you now?"   
"Oh, Sakura-kun. Don't worry, Iris had already healed me."   
"Had she? Thank god, my heart almost stops at the moment my sword chopped at your arm. I... I am really sorry, Oogami-san."   
"No, Sakura. It is me who should apologize. After all, it is my idea to start the fight, and I won't blame you even you did that with the real blade of yours." While speaking to Sakura, Oogami handed Sakura's sword, the Arataka, which she got from her belated father, Shinguji Kazuma. Sakura holds Arataka tightly as it is part of her life and thanks Oogami for keeping her sword.

"Oogami-san, frankly speaking, when you play the act of sparring with me, I am really scared of your way of fighting, you seem like fight for real." Sakura speaks about the dual just now.   
"Act?! Sakura, actually I really mean serious when fighting with you. I really put all of my best when in that duel, you may think I am lying, but I bet my spirit won't" With serious expression, Oogami answers Sakura's confusion. Then he continues.   
"Sakura, this morning I just met with Manager Yoneda and he said to me that it is not my responsibility for the last defeat. But, I can't just listen to his words and then let that burden slips by my shoulder. It takes too much for me to forgive myself! That's why I think I might get more comfortable if have a katana spar with you, not to repay what I did wrong, but at least can feel less guilty. That is why I fight with you with all of my best, to fight with the one I think I disappoint most." Oogami bends down his face and explains to Sakura.   
"Oogami-san..." Sakura and Oogami maintain silent for a while, then Sakura breaks it. "Actually, I should thank you for being serious in the spar just now. When you showed me mercy and scolded me for my mistake, I can feels like my own father is teaching me like he did when I was still a kid. Your face expression, tone of voice, even the spirit of sword fighting even look alike with my belated father."   
"You mean... Sir Shinguji Kazuma? No way, he is far greater than I am. I am not that capable for the honorable officer who could gives up his own life for the whole Teito's..." Then Oogami stops at the point when he knows he speaks something that should not be. "I am sorry, Sakura."   
"It is okay, Oogami-san. I don't mind at all." Even she says no, her expression has betrayed her words. Looking at her face, Oogami cannot speak anymore, but act like he should as a captain, as a man.

"Oogami...san..." Sakura is shocked and blushed when Oogami holds her in his arms and close to his chest.   
"Sakura, I may not capable to replace Belated Sir Shinguji Kazuma's position in your heart, but I swear upon the heartbeats you hear right now, that no matter what happens, as long as I am alive, I will protect you with all my might. Please trust me, Sakura-kun." Oogami makes a decision that he will protect Sakura's life, no matter if it takes his own.   
"Oogami-san... Thank you..." In repay of Oogami's caring, Sakura holds him back, with her face still blush like a strawberry.

**Author's Note:**   
Greetings, everyone! Shirogami here and I would like to thank you all for keep reading this story.   
Bet most of you wouyld feel 'quite' happy now, especially Sakura's fan, actually she is my favourite character besides of Orihime. I listen to the Sakura Wars OST and I really like the CV's voice.   
As for Ice Spectre's review, let's make it this way, if you didn't spar with someone with your best, you may be considered underestimate your opponent and make him or her feel ashame for that. Don't ask me why, I learned from samurai movies and anime. Plus, how often you see Oogami and Sakura has a sword fight? That gives another reason for doing the best too.   
Next chapter is up soon, please R&R, Thank you.


	8. Chapter 7: Nice Tea, Sumirekun

**_Heart Of Blades_**  
By Shirogami 

**Chapter 7: Nice Tea, Sumire-kun**

After get himself showered, Oogami continues his patrol around the second floor, which is the floor for the Hanagumi's bedrooms and the saloon. Just when he has a check at the saloon, he notices that Sumire is having her tea as usual. As the captain of her, he approach to her and see her condition, like he heard from Kanna not long ago.  
"Ah... Isn't it ensign? Come and have a tea with me, will you?" Sumire noticed Oogami as well as he does. As a result, Oogami accepts Sumire's invitation.

"Hmm..." As Oogami sipped the tea she made. "This tea tastes good, it even smells good"  
"It is jasmine tea, ensign, it can relax our mind and body as we drink it." Sumire explains.  
"But still, it tastes good." Oogami pours another cup for him and Sumire.  
"Do you know that, ensign? Even drinking this tea, I still feel uncomfortable..." Sumire says as she sips some tea from her cup.  
"I really hates when getting lose, you should know that than I do, right, ensign?" Putting her cup with a bit hard knock on the table, Sumire speaks. Oogami become speechless because it is his fault for the whole team's defeat.  
"But... I won't give up easily, those creatures really piss me off, I feel that they are disgraceful, not to mention that giant ape woman." While speaking, Sumire put out her fan out and fan herself.  
"Ha... ha... HACHIU!" In bathroom, Kanna sneezes out loudly. "Darn it, Am I catching a flu, or someone is gossiping about me behind my back?"

"Sumire..." Oogami knows what she means and continues, "Look, Sumire, is there something I can"  
"Do? Ohohoho..." Sumire starts to laugh as usual. Then she closes her fan and slaps her hand loudly on the table. "I, Kanzaki Sumire, Top Star of Imperial Theater, needs help? That is ridiculous"  
"I may thought so, may be I were just too worry then..." Oogami whispers to his mind as looking at Sumire's reaction. After takes another sip of the tea, Oogami get himself ready to continue his watch around the theater.  
"Well, I shall go now, thanks for the tea, Sumire." Putting the teacup on the table, Oogami begins to leave.

"Wait!" Just as he starts to leave, Sumire stops him. "Actually, ensign, I suddenly feels that I need you to do something for me, would you mind to come to my room tonight"  
"Eh?! Your... your room? Are you serious?" Oogami's suddenly blushes as red as the red apple. After he gets on his standing more steady, he continues, "But... But what is it for"  
Sumire says nothing, just stand up, puts her fingers slip around his chin and says, "Se...cr...et... " with a charming smile on her face.  
Oogami is sure gets shocked by her action but he promises to go there after his today's night watch. While looking at Sumire's back when she leaves, Oogami's face keeps blushing and starts to think filthy. Just when he still stands like a wood at the saloon and Sumire is out of his sight, he suddenly swings his head a bit then whispers to himself, "What the hell are you thinking, Oogami? You are their captain, behave yourself!" After clapping to his own face lightly, he process to the other places.

Author's Note:  
Greetings, everyone! Shirogami here and I would like to thank you all for keep reading this story.  
Sumire comes to the scene finally! And I like to use her as a woman who loves to attract Oogami, well, due to her normal kimono's 'exposure' and her soul-sucking stare P  
Next chapter is up soon, please R&R, Thank you.


	9. Chapter 8: Trust your encouragement, Aya...

**_Heart Of Blades_**  
By Shirogami 

**Chapter 8: Trust your encouragement, Ayame-san.**

After saloon, Oogami continues towards Balcony, he sees Ayame, in her usual kimono, is staring at the evening street. Walking towards Ayame, Oogami greets her.  
"Good evening, Ayame-san. Sorry to disturb you, but what are you looking at?" Oogami asks curiously.  
"Ah, good evening, Oogami-kun. It's nothing much, I just looking at the Teito that we need to protect, isn't it beautiful?" With a weak crimson sunset, it shines upon Ayame's face, and her sorrow too.  
"Ayame-san, is that everything troubles you?" Oogami concerns about her and tries to offer help, even though she is his superior officer, but he tries to help as her friend as well.  
"Oogami-kun, sometimes I just wonder, what makes us stronger to make some action that is out of our mind? Is it orders? Destiny? Or it just like some sort of fate?" Oogami listens and maintains silent for a while, then Ayame continues.

"Even I am dedicated in doing this job, but still, sometimes I feels like I am forcing myself too much and I starts to think that am I really suits this job? Once when I was in the Kouma Elimination Team, I always thought that justice is all we need for the rest of our life, we fought wars over wars, even had slashed the demons, over thousands of them, even Kazuma had sacrificed himself for the sake of Teito. But still, they are alive until now. I just wonder that were our effort really useless all this time?" Ayame cannot stops herself from thinking of her past.  
"No, Ayame-san. You are wrong." With a determined voice, Oogami replies Ayame.  
"Oogami-kun..." Hearing a surprise answer, Ayame turns and looks at the serious-looking officer.

"Even though you might not taking the job as my superior officer; even though you might not the companion for Colonel Kazuma and Sir Yoneda; or even though you might be just a normal citizen of Teito, it is your nature that you want to protect Teito from being harmed, no matter either how powerful or how powerless you are. If it isn't you, it could be another person who will hold the burden you do right now. In fact, we should feel honored that we are chosen to take such a task." Oogami stops and continues, "If the evil arise, we will fight back, it is not what kind of position, weapon or people we are, it is our strong will that empower our body, I remembered someone said to me before, "Someone can be success, and courage is all in need". May be they keep endanger us, but as long as our encouragement still burns like fire, we sure will win." Through his spar with Sakura, Oogami now speaks with more determined mind and expression.

Ayame maintain silent for a while. After listened to Oogami's words, she realizes that Oogami got a word, which she almost forgot: COURAGE. Now, her mind flashed back when she started to join the Kouma Elimination Team, it is her encouragement to push her to; When Kazuma sacrificed himself for the sake of Teito and his daughter's future, it is his encouragement to push him to; When all of the Hanagumi fight without fear, it is also their encouragement to push them to.

In the mean time, Oogami realizes that he had talked too much and less respect to his superior officer, he apologizes to Ayame, "I am sorry, Ayeme-san, I... I talked too much"  
"No, not at all, Oogami-kun, I should be the one who apologizes because I keep depressing and almost influence others as well, and... thank you, Oogami-kun, I feels better after talking to you, now I should go to meet Commander Yoneda, please excuse me." After thanking to Oogami, Ayame starts to leave balcony. "By the way, who told you about the quote you spoke just now"  
Rubbing the back of his head a bit, Oogami speaks, "Hmm... it is one of my old schoolmate from the NAVY Academy."

Author's Note:  
Greetings, everyone! Shirogami here and I would like to thank you all for keep reading this story.  
Thank you sakuramiko, I will consider your review. It's a challenge for me after all.  
I don't owe any of Sakura Taisen' character, but I hope you enjoy the story.  
Next chapter is up soon, please R&R, Thank you.


	10. Chapter 9: It's a pleasure to read with ...

_**Heart Of Blades**  
By Shirogami_

**Chapter 9: It's a pleasure to read with you, Maria.**

When he arrives in the library, he notices that Maria is there, reading book as usual. Oogami greets her first, as he knows Maria always been cautious and carries her gun with her, whenever and wherever she goes.  
"Good evening, Maria" Oogami greets as he walks towards Maria.  
"Good evening," By noticing Oogami presents, Maria holds her reading and greets him back. "What are you doing here"  
"Nothing, just patrolling around the theater." Oogami replies her as she replies with a smile.  
"Well, she does look fine, but I still think there is something wrong with her." Whispers in his mind, Oogami can sense that the cool Russian blonde has something behind her cool face.  
After a long silence, Oogami starts to talk again, "Maria, can I have a word with you"  
"What is it?" the blonde replies, but not looking at him.  
"Well, I actually think that I need to discuss with you about the recent battle..." Oogami sits in front of Maria and starts the talk. However.  
"Captain, I don't think that is a good topic to discuss right now, if you don't mind I would like to leave." Maria ignores the topic Oogami brought out and starts to leave.

"Wait! Maria, just listen a few words from me, will you?" Oogami stands up and hold Maria's left arm, in tend to stop her from walk away. He did, in exchange of the Russian blonde's deathful icy glare and her gun pointing at his head.  
"Let me go! Or I will shoot!" Pull up the trigger, Maria warns Oogami to let go her arm. Oogami is quite shocked by her reaction at first, but through the time he spends with the Hanagumi and the Setsuna's kidnapping incident, he also knows why Maria react this aggressive: His judgments and abilities as a Captain.  
Looking at the pistol, Oogami try to remain calm and says, "If it makes you feel better with that, Maria. Shoot me." Maria surprised by the navy officer's reply. She might shoot at her enemies, but not the captain of the Hanagumi that had spend time living with them. "Captain, don't think that I won't dare to do that!" Holding her gun tighter, Maria gives second warning.  
"Look Maria, You might think that is my fault for the late defeat right now. Indeed, I admit that, so shoot me, if it makes you feel better"  
Maria's hand starts to shiver. She doubts about the words and act of Oogami: he admits his fault, he offers himself for punishment, he demands her to open fire. The only thing is only the pull of the trigger. At the moment, she recalls the time when Setsuna captured her as hostage and forced Oogami to save her alone.

Flashback sequence

"Welcome to my place, Oogami Ichiro" Setsuna greeted his guest, Oogami Ichiro. He had accepted Setsuna's offer and came alone to rescue Maria.  
"Where is she? You bastard" Holding his knuckle as hard as a rock, Oogami shouted at Setsuna for let his companion go.  
"Don't you worry, she is in front of you all the time..." with a snap of his finger, two fire burned on the stands behind Setsuna and it showed the chained Maria in holy cross form. The brightness and the conversation had awakened the unconscious Maria.  
"Ensign, what are you doing here?" Maria asked.  
"Why? To save my companion, that's why. Now Setsuna, I had come as promised, let her go." Oogami felt a bit relieved and demanded Setsuna to release his hostage.

"Not so fast, Oogami Ichiro, what makes you think that I want you to come here alone?" Setsuna said with a cunning smile, while used his energy to longer his fingernails. Oogami finally got the picture: It's a trap set to kill the captain of the Hanagumi - himself.  
"You guess right, now die!" the mind-reading Setsuna rushed forwards and performed multi slash with his nails. Oogami tries his best to avoid but his opponents is too nimble and fast, plus he can read his mind, it just a matter of time for him to be killed.  
"RUN! ENSIGN! DON'T MIND ABOUT ME! RUN!" Maria shouted at the dodging Oogami.  
"No way! Not until I get you back first! Ah" Oogami hold his injured left arm that just cut by Setsuna.  
"Your blood is quite sweet, Oogami Ichiro" Licking his prey blood from his nail, Setsuna gives his evil smile again. "It will be beautiful if you blood fills this room! Hihihi... Hahaha..." Not waiting Oogami to recover his breath, Setsuna strikes again and gives Oogami even more cuts on his body.  
"ENSIGN!!!"

When everything was seems like Setsuna planned, his base starts to rumble due to the cannon attack of the Shogeimaru and the arrival of the rest of the Hanagumi, they had followed Oogami by the tracing device set in his uniform by Kohran.  
Seeing his plan has failed, Setsuna tries to escape but eventually killed by the hand of Maria and Oogami, who get themselves back in their Kobu. Since that day on, Maria admitted Oogami as the Captain of the Hanagumi and changed to call him 'Captain' instead of 'Ensign'.

End Of Flashback Sequence

Maria slowly lowers her gun and put it back in her coat. Then she talks, "I am sorry for the act just now, captain. I am so tensed and don't know how to express it"  
"That's okay, Maria. I am your captain, right? Just feel free to talk to me when you want to, it will make you feel better than just put the burden over your shoulders. Everyone is also troubled of their own problems, but I believe we can overcome them when we are stay together, that's what friends are for." Oogami lets go Maria's hand as she listens to him after all the tension created.  
"Captain, thanks for your concern. I feel better now after talking to you. By the way, it's a great spirit you have for facing my gun. What if I really shoot your head?" Maria swept her hair and asked Oogami.  
"..." Looking at Maria, Oogami is speechless. On his second thought, he can be tomorrow's headline if he fails to persuade Maria.  
"Good day, captain. See you around." With a smile on her face, Maria left the library.  
"Same to you, Maria." Oogami greeted the Russian blonde back... with sweats starts to breed from his forehead.

_Author's Note:  
Greetings, everyone! Shirogami here and I would like to thank you all for keep reading this story.  
A sweat breeding chapter, I really have to imagine myself been point a gun while writing this, hehehe.  
My another story "After Sakura Wars" is updated, please feel free to R&R.  
I don't owe any of Sakura Taisen' character, but I hope you enjoy the story.  
Next chapter is up soon, please R&R, Thank you._


	11. Chapter 10: Sumireyou arebeautiful

**_Heart Of Blades_**  
By Shirogami 

**Chapter 10: Sumire...you are...beautiful...**

In the night, while Oogami goes on his night patrol as always, he starts to check up on everyone's room. Of course, he goes to Sumire's room first as he promised this evening, not to mentions there is a small blush appears upon his cheek. "I wonder what does she want me to go come here for"  
'Knock! Knock'  
"Who is it?" A feminine sound speaks.  
"It's Oogami." The night watch replies.  
"Ara... ensign, please come in, the door is unlocked." Sumire invites.  
"Thank you." Turning the doorknob, Oogami enters the Top-Star's room.  
"Good evening, ensign. How are you"  
"Fine for me here, but why is it dark here?" Actually, when Oogami steps in her room, there is no light and dark.  
"Why don't you switch on the light?" Sumire asks Oogami to do the switching.  
"Well..." Switching the light on, the room slowly become brighter, and Oogami's face become more crimson. "What the..."

"Ara... ensign, how do I look?" Actually, Sumire is putting herself a dark purple gown; the low front cut exposes 'little bit' of her 'god-knows-where'; and sexy back design, cut from neck to waist of the gown itself even makes the beauty of the Top Star more attracting. At the same time, the sleeveless gown matches with the pearl necklace Sumire puts on also gives her the confidence of being the focus one, not to mentions her beautiful white skin, slim body shape and attracting glare. With just a slow 360 degrees turn, Sumire makes the blushing Oogami stunned like being petrified.  
"Well, ensign?" Sumire notices her effective "spell" and asks again.  
"Beautiful... Just beautiful..." Thinking of no other word, Oogami just mumbles these words.  
"Ohoho... of course I am, it's me you are looking, ensign." Getting her fan from nowhere, Sumire opens it and covers her lips, reveals her charming stare.

Blinking his eyes a bit, Oogami awakes himself from the ungentlemanly stare, "Su... Sumire, I knows you like beautiful clothes, but why this hour?" Starts to popping question marks from his head, Oogami starts to ask for the reason of the fashion show.  
"Actually, I manage to go to ball few days later, some gentleman of the companies asks me for man times and I think it's time for me to relax and enjoy." Sitting on her domestic chair, Sumire put some domestic powder on her face to test the color.  
"What? You still got mood for those, I wonder that you are demoralized and come to see what can I do to help? And this is what you want me to know?" Whispering to his mind, Oogami starts to get uneasy for Sumire uncaring, either to the other member or Teigeki.  
"Sumire-kun, if there is nothing more, I think I should go now." Avoiding for getting angrier, Oogami starts to leave.  
"Wait, ensign. There is one more thing..." Sumire suddenly stand up and walk to Oogami, after applying less vivid pink color lipstick on her lips. Oogami stands at his own place, starts to be petrified again by the improved beauty. Closer and closer, Sumire lifts up her hand, rings around Oogami's neck and gets his head closer. The night watch's face color starts to be more like tomato and Sumire move her head by his side, and whisper, "Thanks for your compliments, ensign, this is a small gift..." then, Sumire kiss left side of his face. That makes Oogami's heart starts to pop out like exploded volcano. What can he do, he is a man, and been kissed by a charming Sumire.  
"Su... Sumire..." replying her glare, Oogami stunned like wood, and do not know what to do. "Ensign, thank you for coming tonight, it helps a lot. Good night." Releasing her hand, Sumire greets Oogami.  
"Good... Good night, Sumire-kun." Then Oogami leaves the room, "What does she mean 'helps a lot'? Hmm..."

**Author's Note:**  
Greetings, everyone! Shirogami here and I would like to thank you all for keep reading this story.  
This is first time ever I try to decribe fashion in writing, so don't laugh me much if some of the part can't be understand.  
Oh yeah, I really enjoy using Sumire to trick onto Oogami, sometimes I find she is really... attracting.  
My another story "After Sakura Wars" is updated, please feel free to R&R.  
I don't owe any of Sakura Taisen' character, but I hope you enjoy the story.  
Next chapter is up soon, please R&R, Thank you.


	12. Chapter 11: Thank you for become part of...

**_Heart Of Blades_**  
By Shirogami 

**Chapter 11: Thank you for become part of us, Oogami-san.**

After the 'unforgettable' meeting with Sumire, Oogami hold his torchlight and continues his patrol again.  
Everything seems to be quiet all the way at the first floor, "Of course." Talks to his mind, "Everyone should be in her dreams now, isn't it?" Just when he thinks it is fine, he notices someone is standing at the balcony, wearing her favorite light blue pajamas with sakura pattern on it.

"Sakura-kun? What are you doing here? Isn't it too late for you to stay awake." Oogami concerns for his favorite female and asks.  
"Ah, Oogami-san, thanks for your concern. I can't sleep actually. Something troubles me." Sakura greets Oogami and explains her present.  
"I see. Is that something I can do?" Oogami offers help, as he always does when Sakura faces problem.  
"I don't it is necessary, as it is my personal problem." Sakura answers and blush a bit.  
Joining Sakura, Oogami looks at the night scene of Teito. Starting to feel his responsibility as a part of protecting the whole Teito, he can't help himself and sigh.  
"Oogami-san?" As his most trust-worthy person, Sakura wonders what is in Oogami's mind.

"Sakura-kun, from the day I was chosen to be the captain of the Hanagumi, I always try my best to handle my position; concerns about Teito, fight the demons, giving and receiving orders, not to mention the job of the theater, haha..." Oogami speaks and ends with a weak smile, like he is really tired for everything. "But, I won't regret since I did them with all of you along, everyone of you have give me the reason to battle until the end." Looking at Sakura, Oogami starts to smile.  
"But sometimes, I just think twice about this: Am I really capable to be the one to bond all of you girls together? I may have the ability as a soldier, but I don't really know I can be the best person to create the strong relationship for all of you. How do you think about me, Sakura? Do you think I am capable enough to handle everything within the Hanagumi?" Oogami asks Sakura.

At first Sakura is shocked by the question and speechless, but Oogami doesn't blame and continues, "Never mind, as you say, 'it is my personal problem.' Anyway, thanks for listening, Good night Sakura-kun" then he starts to leave and patrol.  
"Wait, Oogami-san." Sakura holds him from leaving. Oogami stops his footstep and turns to look at her.  
"Actually, I think you are the perfect person to lead us, Oogami-san. Ever since the day you joined Hanagumi, each of us are getting more closer to each other: Sumire didn't argue much, Maria become more friendly, Iris is more merrier with stranger, not forget to mention the joy brought by Kanna and Kohran, and you also change my life a bit too"  
"Huh?" both faces of Oogami and Sakura blushed as Sakura mentioned the last word.  
"Frankly speaking, Oogami-san, when the time I arrived Teito on behalf of protecting it, I am really scared of leaving the hometown I lived for many years and start a new life here. I still remember, when I was here for the first time, I faced lots of difficulties and hard times for both theater play and battle with the others who are not friendly with me like now. As a result I am lonely and barely can express my feelings to anyone except through the play." Sakura paused a while, then turns face Oogami and continues, "But since you came here, I finally found somebody I can speak anything to: either happy or sad. Your friendly, kindness, strong leadership makes me feel like I got someone I can trust of, and I bet the others feel the same to, if it is not, they won't admit you as their captain, as a friend as well." As she speaks the words, Sakura smiles to Oogami.

Listening to Sakura, Oogami stares at the streetlights through the windows of the balcony and thinks for every word Sakura said. He barely finds hard to believe he had being an important part among those girls with noticed all this time. May be that is the reason Commander Yoneda passed the troop of girls for him to handle, due to the potential he had seen within Oogami.  
"Thank you, Sakura, for everything you said. I think I feel better now and had no doubt for anything"  
"Oogami-san"  
"Okay, I get to continue my watch. Please sleep early and good night." Starting to go downstairs, Oogami greets Sakura.  
"Good night, Oogami-san." Then Sakura starts to walk towards her room.

**Author's Note:**  
Greetings, everyone! Shirogami here and I would like to thank you all for keep reading this story.  
Yup, this chapter is focus on Oogami's own. He is a human after all, and human always got problems. I choose Sakura as his person to speak to because she is the one always says words that convince and comfort his heart most efficiently, don't you think so?  
My another story "After Sakura Wars" is updated, please feel free to R&R.  
I don't owe any of Sakura Taisen' character, but I hope you enjoy the story.  
Next chapter is up soon, please R&R, Thank you.


	13. Chapter 12: Work up with Kasumi

_**Heart Of Blades**  
By Shirogami_

**Chapter 12: Work up with Kasumi.**

Walking downstairs, Oogami continues his patrol as he is ordered. Start from the main gate, Oogami checked the theater, the gift shop and the lobby. He found nothing unusual, just totally silent and peace. "Finally, peace at last"  
As he walks pass by the canteen and the kitchen, he hears some noise coming from the office.  
"Huh? What could it be?" Popping a question mark above his head, Oogami calms down himself and slowly opens the door. Surprisingly, he finds out that the light is switched on, with no one in his sight.  
"Please, not at this hour..." Looking at his watch and tries to make himself not to think for some horror stuff, Oogami turns off the lights and closes the door as soon as possible. Suddenly, he hears some crashes behind him. This really frightens him. With his shaking hand, Oogami points his torchlight and scans the area of the office.  
"Who... Who is that?" For the first time of searching from left to right, Oogami founds no one and starts to sigh for relief. But when he scans for the second time from right to left, he finds something rise from the administration counter. "Gh... GHOST!" First word comes to his mind, Oogami shouts, as he thought it is true.  
"No... It's just... me." Putting one of her hand on the counter to help herself get up, her face finally revealed as Oogami points his torchlight towards its target.

"Ka...Kasumi-san? But how come? This hour?" Popping more and more question marks upon his head, Oogami switches on the office light.  
"Oogami-kun? Please excuse me for frightening you... ouch!" As Kasumi try to stand again, she moans as her legs feels pain. Noticing that she is not any ghost and her hard expression, Oogami turns on the office light and looks what is going on Kasumi. Eventually, she bumps herself to the leg of the chair and twisted her leg.  
"Hang on there, Kasumi-san. I get the first aid kit." Oogami says, and he gets himself the first aid kit case not far on the wall of the office. He takes out the liquid medicine, and uses it to rub onto blushing area of Kasumi's leg. But, as he applies the medicine, he can't stop his face to blush as well, in red color, of course. No doubt of it because Kasumi is still wears her usual theater uniform, which shows her beautiful pair of legs from almost waist to toe. Not forget to mention she sits on the chair and Oogami is bend down in front of her, which also left her below part of 'gods-knows-where' a nice view as well. ()

Senses that Oogami is rubbing for quite a long time, Kasumi speaks, "Oogami-kun, is it done yet?" Knowing he falls in the 'beauty's spell' again, Oogami quickly gains back his soul and starts to bandage her leg.  
"Well, this shall do it, Kasumi-san. How do you feel"  
"Hmm... I guess no problem," tries to move her leg a bit, Kasumi finds that the pain is getting easier with her. "Sorry for bothering you, Oogami-kun"  
"No, I should apologize because you get hurt because of me." Putting the medicine in its place, Oogami answers. "But why are you here in this late hour, shouldn't you be home right now"  
"Actually, there is something troubles me since this morning. You see, since the news of Hanagumi's defeat is reported, the party, which provides the financial support for "Teigeki Defensive Plan" stops their cooperation. There should be not doubt that no one would invest onto something that does not benefit and secure anymore." Kasumi tells the fact that shocks Oogami. Deep in his mind, if the finance support for the Teigeki is stop, no doubt that there will be hopeless for the repair for their weapon as Kohran stated in the morning.  
"Why... Why you don't tell me this terrible news this morning?" Grabbing her shoulders tightly, Oogami asks Kasumi.  
"I... I..." Looking at Oogami's fierce expression, Kasumi become speechless. Noticing his action, Oogami tries to relax and release his grip. "I... I am sorry"  
"Never mind, it is usual for someone who is uncertain and angry." Kasumi holds her pain shoulder and answers. "I didn't tell you this morning because you are too busy with the others, so am I in this office"  
"Speaking of office, you still have not explains the reason you are still here in this hour." Oogami finally realizes his question and asks again.  
"Due to the news I mentioned earlier, I need to get the report done and submit it to commander Yoneda next morning, since you are not free enough to help us, I have work overtime on it." Kasumi gives her answer.  
"Well since it is partly caused by me, you don't mind to have a company?" Oogami offers his hand to ease Kasumi's job. Kasumi nods and Oogami excuses her first and get some coffee from the kitchen.

After a sip of refreshers, both Kasumi and Oogami start to work together on her report, and clean the mess made by Kasumi's fall as well. Within a short time, Kasumi finally get her job done.  
"Finally, I can get some sleep." Stretching her arm a bit, Oogami smiles that he can help Kasumi gets her job done. "Thank you, Oogami-kun. Thanks to you the report is finished." Try to bow to thank Oogami, Kasumi slowly stand up with her injured leg. Oogami tries to refuse but it is too late as Kasumi lost her balance and fall to her front.  
"Watch up, Kasumi-san!" On impulse, Oogami stands up steadily, spreads his arm and catch Kasumi with it. As a result, Kasumi falls on to Oogami's chest closely and both of them think something that they should not.  
"His chest... is strong"  
"She skin... is soft."

When they look at each other with eyes as round as tennis ball, they quickly release each other and blush.  
"I... I better go on my patrol, see you next morning, Kasumi-san"  
"Good... good night, then, Oogami-kun." Kasumi greets him back with her usual warmth smile.

_Author's Note:  
Greetings, everyone! Shirogami here and I would like to thank you all for keep reading this story. Thank you sakuramiko, thanks for your precious opinion, I owe you on this.  
My another story "After Sakura Wars" is updated, please feel free to R&R.  
I don't owe any of Sakura Taisen' character, but I hope you enjoy the story.  
Next chapter is up soon, please R&R, Thank you._


	14. Chapter 13: You and your big mouth, Yuri

_**Heart Of Blades**  
By Shirogami_

**Chapter 13: You and your big mouth, Yuri.**

Thinking of it is enough for a day, Oogami goes back to sleep. But, it does not mean that the problem is pass by just forget it. He got to find some way to settle them.

Next morning, Oogami finds Ayame to find out more details, as a result the answer is as Kasumi mentioned yesterday night. Oogami does nothing but tries to figure for solution. When he walks out from Ayame's room, Maria, at the same time, on her way to prepare for morning practice with the next theater play that happens to be tonight.

"Ah, good morning, Maria. What makes you such hurry in the morning"  
"Good morning, captain. It just normal practice for the next play"  
"Hmm"  
"What is it, captain"  
"Nothing, just thinking of some problems. Don't worry, I can handle it"  
"Is it so, captain? Your face speaks the other thing." As sharp as always, Maria notices Oogami is hiding something from her.  
Oogami becomes speechless and then he continues.  
"Haha, I can't really hide everything from you, Maria. You are right, I can barely handle it alone"  
Oogami says out the problem about the Teigeki's financial support and the conclusion it may cause. Maria listens and also finds out that it will be a serious problem if they do not solve in time.

"Captain, I think we need to inform the others for this"  
"I don't think so, this will spoil their mood and emotion for the play, let them not to know this news first, and for you Maria, forget this for the time being and don't let it affects your performance, the play is important and will be on stage tonight, please make it successful, this is an order"  
"Yes, captain." Maria promises Oogami. "Thanks for your concern." And then she gets back to her way to the back stage.  
"Just hope they won't be more demoralized by this news, there should be a way to solve it." Oogami thinks while he walks to the garden. As he thinks of that it is a secret from anyone, he forgets about there someone is overhears their conversation, someone with the nickname "Queen of scandals".

A few hours later, at the canteen.

"Eh? You really mean it, Yuri-san!" Sakura shouts it as she is having morning tea at the canteen with the San'nin Muzume: Kasumi, Tsubaki and of course, Yuri who tells them the news.  
"Shh keep you voice down, Sakura. You want Oogami hears us or what?" Yuri put her index finger in front of her lips and Sakura notices her meaning, while Kasumi hold her head for not stopping Yuri from her habit and Tsubaki is so eager to know more.  
"But why does Oogami-san don't tell us in person. There should be a reason for him to do that." Sakura calms down a bit and asks Yuri. Yuri responds with no word and Kasumi answers with a wild guess.  
"It probably is Oogami-san don't want to bother us with that. As you know, Sakura-kun, what would happens if each of you knows it and there is a play around the corner. No doubt each of you will be distracted and might spoil the play as well." Kasumi talks and give a quite fierce stare towards Yuri, "And thanks to you, it does to Sakura right now"  
Looking at Sakura, Yuri knows her mistake and keep pointing her both index finger to each other, while Tsubaki continues the topic. "Then, why does Oogami-san tells Maria instead of telling Sakura? I thought she is the one who he trust most..." Tsubaki stops as she notices Sakura starts to become more dangerous by getting a stare from her anger.  
"May be he thinks that Sakura is not capable to know that such important news, right, everyone?" Yuri speaks out her opinion, and no doubt it makes Sakura become angrier. Once again, Kasumi and Tsubaki start to stay away a bit from the table, afraid of something bad might happens.

While the girls are keeping their silent, Oogami comes to the canteen for his breakfast and notices their presence.  
"Good morning, everyone." Oogami greets them as usual, but he gets different responds: Tsubaki and Kasumi swings their hand to ask Oogami to go, Yuri replies him with a great smile with closed eyes and a sweat breeding; no words but a angry glare form Sakura.  
"Wh... what is going on here?" Oogami can't stop asking himself. Then Sakura stands up and walks passed by Oogami towards the stage. When she stands in front of Oogami, she forced herself to make a weird looking smile, with nerve starts to appear at her forehead and right eye brow keeps ticking.  
"Good morning, Oogami-san"  
"Good morning, Sakura-KUN!" Oogami starts to raise his voice a bit, as Sakura steps on to his left feet with her right one. Oogami firstly feels a great pain, then immediately finds himself a chair near by to sit down and exams his injured feet. "Ouch! Gee... what was that for, Sakura-kun?" Holding his feet, Oogami asks Sakura, but he gets nothing but her speechless leave.

"Sakura-kun?" Putting his injured feet in rest, Oogami wonders himself for the reason she acts this way. San'nin Muzume walks to the place Oogami sit at and see how can they help.  
"Can somebody tell me what happens to Sakura? I never see her this angry." Asking the girls before him, Oogami tries to get answers from them. But no one dares to say a word, as they know it will make Oogami feels more difficult.  
"Actually..."As she knows that she is the fire starter, Yuri breaks the silence.  
"Yes..." Oogami waits for the answer.  
"We told Sakura that..." even wants to tell the truth, Yuri still feel very afraid to confess.  
And Oogami is still waiting.  
"We told her that... you are hiding secrets from her." Finally Yuri speaks them out.  
Oogami asks, "Secrets? What kind of secrets"  
"Well..." Yuri starts to become speechless and points her index finger to each other.  
"She thinks that she is not good enough for you to share your secrets, Oogami-san." Tsubaki, who is become frustrated by Yuri's uncertainty, tells the rest for Yuri. "And she knows that you rather tells Maria instead of her"  
"Tells Maria? What kind of secret will I... oh no! Yuri-chan! Your overheard our conversation, do you?" Oogami finally compiled all the puzzles and figure the answer.  
"Well, yes..." Yuri admits it.  
"Ah can't you at least think twice before you tell your scandal? Plus this is neither a scandal nor rumor, it might bring the whole team's spirit down to bottom, you know?" Oogami talks to Yuri with his voice higher a bit.  
"But I can't help it, it's my nature, you know?" Replies to Oogami, Yuri starts to sob. Kasumi tries to comfort her and says, "Oogami, I think you better go after Sakura. Leave Yuri to me"  
Responds Kasumi by nodding his head, Oogami starts to move and go after Sakura for an explanation.

_Author's Note:  
Greetings, everyone! Shirogami here and I would like to thank you all for keep reading this story. I try my best to focus on Yuri, but it seems I have to try harder.  
I don't owe any of Sakura Taisen' character, but I hope you enjoy the story.  
Next chapter is up soon, please R&R, Thank you._


	15. Chapter 14: Thanks for helping me, Tsuba...

_**Heart Of Blades**  
By Shirogami_

**Chapter 14: Thanks for helping me, Tsubaki-chan.**

As Oogami tries to move forward, his leg keeps him from. No doubt that Sakura's anger is much hotter than ever. Oogami does not blame her for that as he knows that he should not hide secrets from the one who trust him most and tells other person first instead of her. But as the captain for the Hanagumi, he thinks that he made the right decision to share this secret with someone that can give better opinion as a soldier, that's why he chose to tell Maria, who was former captain of Hanagumi. However, Oogami still does not deny that he owe Sakura an apology.

When Oogami finding himself hard to walk anymore, a hand has guided his arm to lend over its master's shoulder. Oogami looks to his left and founds out that it is Tsubaki.  
"Tsubaki-chan, don't you need to take care of the gift shop?" Oogami asks as he knows that Tsubaki should be in her post right now at the gift shop.  
"Don't worry about it, Oogami-san. Yuri will replace me for a while, as Kasumi sent her to." Tsubaki walks along with Oogami as she let Oogami's left arm rests onto her shoulder. Meanwhile, Yuri founds herself quite uncomfortable as she tries to remember the places for the products of the gift shop. "Postcards here, posters here, fan here and... ARGH I starts to get confuse"  
"But still, even Yuri take your place, why are you here?" Oogami continues his question.  
"I... I..." Tsubaki suddenly does not know how to reply Oogami, just maintain silent for a while, then she says, "Actually, I want to apologize to you for both side of Yuri-san and me"  
"Yuri and you? What do you mean?" Oogami founds confused by Tsubaki's words.  
"Yuri may be the one who brought the news to Sakura-san, but there is no doubt that I also making Sakura-san feels angry upon you. I... I am sorry, Oogami-san." Tsubaki says as she does not dare to look at Oogami's face.

But, Oogami touches her head and rubs it lightly, says, "Don't worry, I am not angry at anyone of you. And I should not, as this news will be revealed sooner or later, it just been told earlier than I did." Oogami talks as he smiles gently to Tsubaki.  
"Oogami-san... thank you." Tsubaki blushes a bit as she thanks Oogami for his understanding and feels glad that he accepts her apology. "But, about Sakura-san"  
"Don't worry, I think I can handle it. She is an understanding person, I think she will forgive anyone of us when I explain to her." Oogami says as he knows Sakura's personality. "Hmm... I think I just figure how to solve the finance problem. Tsubaki, could you lead me back to Manager Yoneda's office? I need to talk to him"  
"Sure, Oogami-san." Tsubaki gladly replies Oogami and helps him go to the Manager's Room.

'Knock! Knock'  
"Yes, who is it"  
"Oogami here, Sir. I need to talk to you"  
"Come in, then"  
"Yes, Manager." Then, Oogami goes into the office.  
After closing the door, Oogami states his purpose. "Manager, I need to talk to you about the financial problem..." But he is hold by Yoneda as the commander raises his hand as a stop sign.  
"Oogami, I had read the report form Kasumi and I think you don't need to worry about it. For your information, it is our job to negotiate with the titans, not you." Yoneda declares Oogami's responsible area.  
"But Sir..." Oogami is stopped again as he starts to continues his words.  
"I know that you had been trying hard to get the problem solved after you heard the news form Kasumi. But what do you think I need to study Kasumi's and Ayame's report for? In fact, you have been worry too many things within the Hanagumi, now leave the rest to Ayame and me, will you?" Yoneda says as he smirks a bit. Oogami thinks of every word his superior said and he understands Yoneda's meaning.  
Yoneda continues, "As I said to you earlier, all you need to concern now is the members of Hanagumi. Now, how is everyone, Oogami"  
"Sir, I believe that everyone is getting better than before. But still, I know that we need to do something to improve ourselves. Sir, sorry to say this, but I think we need to leave away for a while to train ourselves. From the last battle I know that, to win the following enemies, we need more than just our Kobus." Oogami says his opinion for making the Hanagumi become stronger, and he knows to make it done, it need the actress to take holidays and it means the theater have to stop working for while. Oogami knows it will influence the income for the repairs of Kobus, but as he mentioned earlier, it might be a problem when they face the Koumas without upgrading their abilities as well.  
The manager's office maintains silent for a while. Then Yoneda breaks it after he thinks for a while. "Okay, I agree with your idea, it won't cost much to let the theater rest for a while. But I think you need to have a meeting with the others first, because they may have different opinions"  
"Thank you, sir. Excuse me then, I need to go for something else." Oogami salutes to his officer and leave the room. As he close the door, he notices that Tsubaki is leaning her ears over the wall. No doubt she still didn't get Yuri's lesson and change her habit.  
Oogami firstly covers his face and sighs, then he tells Tsubaki, "Well, since you overheard the conversation, would you assemble the others tomorrow morning for the meeting"  
"Okay, leave it to me." Then Tsubaki turns and starts to walk towards the gift shop.  
"And one more thing." Oogami stops Tsubaki and says, "Don't tell others before I do"  
"Y...yes, Oogami-san." Tsubaki replies with a sweat breeding from her head, as Oogami knows what she is going to do.

_Author's Note:  
Greetings, everyone! Shirogami here and I would like to thank you all for keep reading this story. My other fiction "After Sakura Wars" is updated, please feel free to R&R.  
I don't owe any of Sakura Taisen' character, but I hope you enjoy the story.  
Next chapter is up soon, please R&R, Thank you._


	16. Chapter 15: Please forgive me, Sakura

_**Heart Of Blades**  
By Shirogami_

**Chapter 15: Please forgive me, Sakura.**

As soon as Tsubaki leaves for the gift shop, Oogami slowly walks upstairs towards Sakura's room.  
When he reaches in front of the room, he stares at it for a while, looks at the sign 'Do Not Disturb' hang on the doorknob, no doubt Sakura is really angry until does not want to meet anyone, especially Oogami Ichiro. Oogami takes a deep breath first, then knocking the door.  
"Sakura, are you in there"  
Oogami gets no respond from the room, neither nor a sound to call him to leave. So he keeps knocking.  
"Sakura, can you hear me? I am Oogami"  
Still, he gets no respond from the one he called.

Meanwhile, not far from Sakura's room, a door slightly opened and two persons are peeping from it.  
"Ara... it's been interesting to see ensign apologizing to someone, look at his expression." Sumire smiles and says.  
"But is it good to do that, Sumire-san? I may be angry but it is not much for me to cheat onto Oogami-san." It is Sakura who responds to Sumire.  
"Then, who is the person told me earlier that she wished to teach this unfaithful playboy a lesson?" Sumire gives an uneasy glare towards Sakura. Eventually, after Sakura leaves canteen towards her room, she meets Sumire on the way. Sakura keeps mumble on teaching Oogami and Sumire offers her an idea.  
"But... but I just saying on impulse, I really do not mean to trick on Oogami-san." Sakura replies to Sumire.  
"Ohohoho... whatever you says, it is too late for you to pull back now. So just sit back and enjoy the show shall we?" Sumire pulls her out from nowhere and cover her lower face.

After Oogami gets no respond from the door, he stops knocking the door. He stands in front of the door and thinks.  
"Is she not in? It cannot be, since there is the sign on the doorknob, then she is really angry to me already. No doubt about it, yesterday night she just talked to me like close friends and I am not dare to share my worries with her. How could I? How could I let someone shares my burden of the responsibility as Hanagumi's captain? This is not I am assigned for!" Oogami looks at the nameplate 'Sakura' on the door and keep thinking. "But to think back again, may be I should talk frankly to her, after all, she has the right too"  
"Sakura, can you hear me?" Oogami finally talks after a long silent.  
"Either you like to hear it or not, I still want to say this. It is right that I told Maria about something important but I only intend to ask opinion, nothing more. It is a serious problem and I do not want it to distract you since there is a show tonight. I actually planned to tell you after the stage play, but I never thought that Yuri is overheard the conversation and told you in person." Oogami stopped for a while and continues.  
"Sakura, believe it or not, I really want to say that I am sorry if my decision makes you angry, but please believe me that I do not intend to. You should know that I never try to hurt you." Sakura starts to nod and cry as she agrees his words in her heart. "Think as you like, I will be waiting here for your reply. I will not go away until you comes out from this door, I want to apologize to you in person." Sakura is shocked to hear that, as now she is in Sumire's room. If Oogami really takes what he says for real, then he has to wait forever.  
Just when Sakura starts to walk out form the door, Sumire stops her from and says, "Do you really think ensign would keep his words?" Then Sumire looks back onto Oogami side and says, "How about a bet with me, Sakura-san? Let us bet how long will Oogami wait for you, are you dare?" Sakura look at Oogami's side and notice his determined expression, then she replies, "Okay, I will bet he will wait until I show up, the prize will be I let go for participating for the next three stage plays, deal?" Finding the prize is interesting, Sumire answers, "Fine, but I will bet for he won't stand for 1 hours from now, if he can do that, I will not argue and let go for taking the main role for the next three plays, deal?" Looking at their eyes each other, Sakura says, "Fine, let it begins."

Clocks keep ticking, and it is been 45 minutes Oogami stands in front of Sakura's door, not moving an inch and still waiting for Sakura to come out from the room. Sumire slowly become nervous when she see something that is out of her expected, while Sakura's emotion is mixture with happiness and regrets, she is happy because Oogami keeps his promise upon her, the regret emotion of her is due to she thinks she is tricking Oogami too much for her little jealousy. But, for the Best Student from the Navy Academy, Standing like a statue for hours is just a normal practice for Oogami, plus he is so eager to meet Sakura in person, therefore there is nothing will change his mind, nothing other than Sakura appears in front of his face. However, Oogami cannot stop himself from getting hungry because he hadn't had his breakfast yet. When the time limit of their bet is almost reached, Sakura notices that Oogami's expression is getting harder as the time pass by, and he starts to stand out of balance due to his hungry stomach. Finally, as the timer reached 1 hour, Oogami cannot stand the hunger anymore and starts to fall on the floor, and the nervous Sakura quickly ran out to reach him, without worrying about the bet between Sumire and her. Now there is only one thing in her mind, the falling Oogami in front of her room.

Oogami half-consciously opens his eye and sees that he is resting on the bed in a room that is so familiar. "This room... could it be..." Making himself stand up and look around clearly, he realizes that he is in Sakura's room and the time is almost evening. "Gee... I think I sleep too long already and..." Oogami holds his stomach and the 'eer' sound start playing from it. "...I am really hungry, I hope they had saved some meal in the fridge, I better go and check it out." Just when Oogami places the bed nicely and starts to walk from the room, he notices there are some warm rice balls on the table, besides it is a paper with the word 'To Oogami-san' on it. Oogami opens it and he knows that it is Sakura's writing.  
'Oogami-san The rice balls are made for you. Please enjoy it when you wake up. From Shinguji Sakura.  
P/s: I forgive you'  
Oogami smiles when he saw the last words and he starts to eat the reserved rice balls.

Meanwhile, in the backstage, Sakura and the others are preparing for the performance.  
"Sumire-san, about the bet this morning..." Sakura talks to Sumire as they try the cloths for the performance later.  
"Okay, okay, I lose the bet and I won't argue for the main role for the rest three plays. Stop bothering me, will you?" Sumire is frustrated for losing the bet.  
"Actually, I want to say that the bet between us is cancelled." Sakura bend down her head a bit and says.  
"What?! What do mean by that, Sakura-san? Tell me loud and clear." Sumire raise her voice and everyone is looking at the talking pairs.  
"I... I think that the result is even to both of us, as you know Oogami is waiting for an hour sharp but at the same time he fall down, so I don't either of us win and I feel ashamed to take Oogami as our tool in the bet." Sakura says the truth form her heart and Sumire become speechless.  
"What? You take Big Brother for bet? How could you?" Iris shouts toward Sumire and Sakura.  
"Oogami-han is being very busy for us since the last battle, don't you feel guilty for it?" Kohran says as she put on the make up.  
"I found no doubt about it if it is the snake woman's idea." Kanna talks as she comes out from the changing room.  
"Shut the mouth up, you ape woman." Sumire cannot stand anymore and shouts at Kanna.  
"Whatever it is, we got a show to run and don't let it distract us, okay?" Maria says as she finished her changing for the play.  
"Okay." Everyone respond and try to finalize every detail for the show later.

_Author's Note:  
Greetings, everyone! Shirogami here and I would like to thank you all for keep reading this story. The next chapter would be the final chapter for this fan fiction, as it is just an alternative route happens to be in the middle of the real Sakura Wars story.  
I don't owe any of Sakura Taisen's character, but I hope you enjoy the story.  
Next chapter is up soon, please R&R, Thank you._


	17. Final Chapter: See you in future, everyo...

_**Heart Of Blades**  
By Shirogami_

**Final Chapter: See you in future, everyone.**

Next morning, as Tsubaki is told by Oogami, she makes an announcement to tell every member of Hanagumi to assemble in the command room. After each of the member: Sakura, Sumire, Iris, Maria, Kanna and Kohran presents, Oogami begins the meeting.

"I believe that everyone of you wonder why I call up this meeting, right? It is about our performance of the last battle. I don't want to say this but we are totally lost to a bunch of new enemies, due to the old reports, the monster's name is Kouma and they are the enemies that had been encountered by the 'Kouma Elimination Team', lead by Commander Yoneda himself few years ago. This time they are raised again and they are far more powerful for anyone of us to fight against. So, everyone, as the captain of the Hanagumi, I would like to ask your opinion to upgrade ourselves to fight against them in future."

As Oogami finished, many words are voiced from each of the member.  
"Why do we have to worry so much, just improve the Kobus is enough already, isn't it?" Sumire talks as she thought the problem is easy.  
"Yes! Yes! I agree with Sumire. How about you, Jean Paul?" Iris holds her teddy bear high.  
"But, Sumire-han, our budget is neat and the repairs for the Kobu is not cheap, you know? Not to mention the price for the upgrades?" As the mechanics for the Kobus, Kohran stated the difficulties for Sumire's suggestion.  
"And I believe upgrades the weapon is not enough, I suggest we need to start training ourselves to make us more powerful than now. If not, we may not capable to handle either new enemy or new weapons." Maria states her opinion.  
"Then I should go back to Okinawa to train my Karate from the beginning, to master the basic is the key to win the experts." Kanna says as she rises up her fist.  
"I think I would go back to my hometown and ask my teacher to correct my sword skills." Sakura says.

Thinking for the questions and the answers from everyone, Oogami finds out that each of them got their own point and plans. As a result, he makes a decision.  
"Everyone, I believe it will be useless if we just doing nothing. From now on, everyone will do as they like for the next three months, I had asked permission from Commander Yoneda and he had permitted it. I repeat, the theater will be closed for a while and all of you will only have that period of time to do what you want to help yourself become stronger, am I making myself clear"  
"Yes sir." Everyone respond in unity.  
"Dismiss." Oogami orders and he walks out from the room.

Later, in the manager's room.  
"Sir Yoneda, that is what I told them earlier in the meeting and this is the report." Oogami says as he passed the report to Yoneda. Then Oogami continues. "Sir, I know I may make rough decision but I think that is the only way for us to fight against the Koumas, please forgive me if it is a bad decision." Then Oogami bows to Yoneda.  
"No, Oogami. As the captain of the Hanagumi, I think you had done well. In fact, even you don't say so, I will be the person to decide the same way as you did too. So go ahead as you planned, then come back as a more reliable and stronger man." Yoneda put the report on the desk and says to Oogami.  
"Yes Sir. Then I should start packing now." After salutes to Yoneda, Oogami leaves the manager's room and go to his room. When he reached the first floor, he meets Sakura who is waiting in front of his door.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Oogami asks curiously.  
"Ah, Oogami-san. No wonder I heard no respond from the room. Where are you just now?" Sakura asks.  
"I just passed the report to Commander Yoneda. Now I am going to start my packing"  
"Is it so, then what is your plan?" Sakura asks.  
"Well, I planned to go back to my NAVY Academy to train myself, I am a sailor after all and I think it suits me well." Oogami says out his plan.  
"Is it so..." Sakura's expression becomes dull, as she is so eager to have Oogami train with her. Now her plan is ruined.  
Looking at Sakura's reaction, Oogami slightly know what she means. So he takes out the door key from his pocket and unchain the amulet he hang with them. He passes it to Sakura and says, "This amulet has been with me when I assigned in this theater, it is given by my sister in purpose to protect me from any danger and evil. Now I passes it to you so it will protect you as it did to me"  
Receiving the amulet, Sakura says nothing but replies a smile to Oogami, then she says, "Thank you, Oogami-san. I will treasure it very well. Now I will preparing myself to hometown, see you later." Then Sakura goes back to her room.  
"See you later, Sakura-kun" Then Oogami walks back to his room.

Epilogue

The following story of this fan fiction will be the return of the Hanagumi after they left the Teigeki for three months, which they received the new weapon - Jinbu and keep on fighting against evil to protect their precious Teigeki.

**End of Heart of Blades**

_Author's Note:  
Greetings, everyone! Shirogami here and I would like to thank you all for keep reading this story. This chapter is the final chapter for this fan fiction, as it is just an alternative route happens to be in the middle of the real Sakura Wars story. In the mean time, now I am preparing another fan fiction for "After Sakura Wars" and a new fiction for this famous game too. Hope all of you will still support me in the future.  
I don't owe any of Sakura Taisen's character, but I hope you enjoy the story.  
Next chapter is up soon, please R&R, Thank you._


	18. NG for Chapter 9: It's a pleasure to 're...

_Hear**t Of Blades**  
By Shirogami_

**Author's announcement:  
I don't owe the character of Sakura Taisen.  
****This chapter is quite PG chapter. I don't put in this fiction because might spoil the entire fiction. However, I don't want to waste it too, that why I add in this section, read at your own risk, and don't shoot me if you don't like it P.**

**NG for Chapter 9: It's a pleasure to 'read' with you, Maria**

When he arrives in the library, he notices that Maria is sitting by the table there, reading book as usual. Oogami greets her first as he knows Maria always been cautious and carries her gun with her, whenever and wherever she goes.  
"Good evening, Maria" Oogami greets as he walks towards Maria.  
"Ah, good evening, Captain. How are you?" By noticing Oogami presents, Maria closes her book she read and greets him back. "What are you doing here"  
"Nothing, just patrolling around the theater." Oogami replies her as she replies with a smile.  
By his will of suspicious of Maria's reaction, he asks, "Maria, what kind of book are you reading now? Is it interesting? Can you share with me"  
Maria's face suddenly blushes, ignoring his request by swinging her head. "Never mind of that book, captain. It is just a normal novel"  
"Really?" Oogami suspects even more, from his memory, this red tag on the book side represents that the book is from the shelf of romance section. "What in the world of Maria is reading such kind of book, that doesn't suits her... Well, she is a woman after all." Oogami keeps whispering in his mind.

"Cap... Captain?" Maria notices Oogami's long stare and she tries to awake him.  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, Maria. I am thinking of something else. Well then, do you mind if I enjoy a book here as well?" Oogami comes back from daydreaming and request for accompany with Maria.  
"Uh... well, there shouldn't be a problem." Maria answers, then she suddenly realizes there are only he and she in the library. Oogami picks a war's strategy related books, while Maria continue read her book, which is the 'novel' she hides under another book's cover.  
Without realizing herself, the weak sunset shines through the window and create a shadow of Oogami in front of her. While reading the romance novel, she slowly looks onto Oogami and found out that the crimson light of sunset has made the book-reading Oogami looks more charming, gentleman and mature. Influenced by the scene she read, her face now blushes really red. After he saves her from being Setsuna's hostage, this might be the second time she thinks that she is in love with him.  
"Love?" Maria shocked herself as she also read the word from her novel. And so does Oogami. "Maria? Is everything okay"  
"I... I am okay, captain, it is just, ouch..." Maria suddenly gets her finger cut by the slipping paper of the book she just dropped accidentally.

"Maria?!" Oogami concerns when he looks at her expression. He walks towards her and looks at her wound.  
"It is okay, just a normal cut..." The blonde's face blushes, as Oogami kisses her injured finger with his mouth, then ties a bandage with his handkerchief.  
"Well, this should be fine, for a normal cut like this... " Looking back at Maria's green eyes, Oogami face starts to blush as well, but thanks to the crimson sunset, it covers their expression each other, but not their ways of looking each other.  
Without certain reasons, Oogami slowly moves himself closer to Maria's face, while his right hand holds her left. "Her eyes, they are... beautiful..." whispers to his own heart, Oogami now sees nothing but her sweet face. As for Maria, she speaks nothing at all, thanks to the book she read and Oogami's first aid, she just slowly closes her eyes and let her captain kisses her under the crimson sunset. With closed eyes as well, Oogami holds her waist as Maria rings his neck.  
Suddenly, Maria breaks the kiss and push Oogami away a bit, then says, "I... I am sorry, captain, I... I just... " But Oogami shut her mouth with another kiss, then he break it and says, "Maria, don't try to hide from me, your eye betrays you"  
"Captain... I..." Without saying more, Maria closes her eyes again.  
"Maria..." Oogami holds the blonde's face closer and give her a long French kiss.

_Author's Note:  
Greetings, everyone! Shirogami here and I would like to thank you all for keep reading this story.  
My another story "After Sakura Wars" is updated, please feel free to R&R.  
I don't owe any of Sakura Taisen' character, but I hope you enjoy the story.  
Next chapter is up soon, please R&R, Thank you._


End file.
